swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Regelfragen
Charaktererschaffung *Eine Zusammenfassung findet sich im Scion Wiki unter http://wiki.white-wolf.com/whitewolf/index.php?title=Scion_Character_Creation *Entgegen der ursprünglichen Regel dürfen die 18 Attributspunkte bei Christian und Martin frei verteilt werden, wobei jedoch nur in Rücksprache mehr als ein Attribut auf 5 genommen werden darf. *Bei Martin bekommt jeder Scion den ersten Punkt seines Pantheon-Purviews und Legende 3 geschenkt. Zusätzlich kosten 2er Boons nur einen Punkt. Außerdem werden die Hintergründe komplett von mir vergeben (und die "maximal auf 3 vor Ausgabe der Zusatzpunkte" Regel tritt hier außer Kraft). Die 15 Bonuspunkte kann jeder nach der ersten Sitzung verteilen wie er möchte (seid ja alle schon groß und vernünftig genug - hoffe ich). Alle weiteren Steigerungen liegen ebenfalls ganz bei Euch! Klarstellungen und Errata Manchmal hilft es, ein Spiel auch mal zu spielen, dann stößt man doch auf die ein oder andere Regel, die man so vorher nicht gesehen hat. Beziehungsweise manchmal gibt es auch Unterschiede zwischen den Quick Start Regeln und dem eigentlichen Regelwerk... *'Join Battle' errechnet sich aus Wits + Awareness, nicht Wits + Dexterity. Automatische Erfolge aus Epic Wits sind auch automatische Erfolge beim Join Battle *Scions, die eine Fertigkeit nicht haben, dürfen würfeln, brauchen aber 2 Erfolge mehr (Schwierigkeit +2). Automatische Erfolge, die von einem Epischen Attribut herrühren, zählen nur, wenn der Charakter die fragliche Fertigkeit auch besitzt. *'Schußwaffen' haben anscheinend eine so niedrige Schadenswertung, weil DVs gegen diese gesenkt sind. Christian wird das noch einmal nachlesen und die gültigen Regeln bekannt geben. *'Schußwaffen: '(Christian) Der Schadensbonus von Feuerwaffen (Gewehre, Pistolen, Raketenwerfer, ...) wird nicht in Würfeln sondern in Erfolgen angegeben. Sowohl der "autmomatische" Schadenswürfel alsauch überzählige Erfolge werden jedoch weiterhin gewürfelt. Sprich, als Beispiel, wenn jemand mit einer 4L Pistole schießt und 3 überzählige Erfolge hat, dann macht er (3+1) Würfel +4 automatisch (von der Waffe) Lethal Schaden. **Die Regel ist vor Allem für wirkliche Handfeuerwaffen gedacht, wobei Armbrüste da auch (entgegen der Kategorisierung im Regelwerk) drunter fallen, Bögen jedoch nicht (und dafür einen Stärkebonus bekommen). Nicht gedacht ist die Regel für Granaten, C4-Ladungen oder Ähnliches. Bei größeren Waffen muss evtl. dann entschieden werden, wenn es relevant ist. --Efferdan 16:32, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **Nach Rücksprache mit den anderen Spielern meiner Runde kehren wir wieder zu den RAW-Regeln für Schusswaffen zurück. Einer war gegen die neue Regel und der Rest meinte sie haben den Sinn der Änderung eh nie verstanden BRoK-Martin 14:30, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *'Jotunblut' ist auf "Hero"-Status nicht im Blut nachweisbar. Ob es eventuell im "Demigod"-Status nachweisbar ist, muss noch entschieden werden. *Der fünfte Punkt Legende ist in Martins Gruppe nicht erwerbbar. Da ich will dass alle gleichzeitig auf Demigod-Status kommen (sofern sie mehr oder weniger regelmäßig mitspielen), werde ich Punkte beiseite legen, und dann alle gemeinsam aufsteigen lassen. *(Christian) Arete wird bei Fertigkeiten mit Spezialisierungen auf die Grundfertigkeit gekauft und gilt dann auf alle entsprechenden Spezialisierungen dieser Fertigkeit, sofern der Charakter mindestens 3 Punkte in dieser Fertigkeit besitzt. Beispiel: Ein Scion von Hephaistos, der Craft: Smith 4, Craft: Carpenter 3 und Craft: Origami 1 ''besitzt, kauft sich seinen ersten Punkt ''Arete: Craft. Er kann Arete nun sowohl auf schmieden alsauch auf schreinern anwenden, nicht aber auf Origami, da er dort die Voraussetzung (Fertigkeit mindestens auf 3) nicht erfüllt. Offizielle Errata der deutschen Version (Copyright bei Prometheus Games http://www.prometheusgames.de/download/Scion-Errata-V1.pdf ) *FEHLENDE WURFREGELN (AUS DER WHITE WOLF ERRATA) Der Spieler des Nachkommen würfelt auf (Geschicklichkeit + Wurfwaffen). Die Basisreichweite eines geworfenen Objektes ergibt sich entweder aus der Tabelle für Fernkampfwaffen (S. 224), oder man muss ausgehend von den Werten in dieser Tabelle eine Basisreichweite für das jeweilige Objekt bestimmen. Der Kniff Schleudern zum Horizont verdoppelt die Basisreichweite, und Epische Stärke wirkt sich wie auf S. 136 beschrieben auf selbige aus. Automatische Erfolge durch Epische Geschicklichkeit werden auf die Wurfprobe addiert, und die von Epischer Stärke auf den Schadenswurf. *BESCHREIBUNGEN DER GÖTTER: -Isis (S. 55): Die Domäne Fruchtbarkeit fehlt. -Ptah (S. 56): Die Fertigkeit Untersuchung fehlt. -Set (S. 56): Tier (Salawa) fehlt. -Athena (S. 62): Die Domäne Krieg fehlt. -Heimdall (S. 74): Statt „Nachforschungen“ muss es hier Untersuchung heißen. -Odin (S. 76): Epische Konstitution und die Domäne Tod fehlen. -Miclántecuhtli (S. 82): Die Fertigkeit Untersuchung fehlt. -Quetzalcoátl (S. 82): Tier (Prächtiger Quetzal) und die Domäne Schutz fehlen. -Tezcatlipoca (S. 83): Tier (Jaguar) fehlt. -Tsuki-Yomi (S. 93): Die Fertigkeit Empathie fehlt. Trophäen Bestimmte Monster und Kreaturen haben Trophäen die die Charaktere nutzen können. Ein beispiel wäre zum Beispiel der Kopf der Medusa. Da diese zrophäen aber eben nicht immer so leicht erkenntlich sind wie bei dem Beispiel würde ich es gerne wie in den Percy Jackson-Büchern handhaben: Die Monster lösen sich auf und nur die Trophäe bleibt zurück. Wie seht ihr das? Meinungen? BRoK-Martin 18:45, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Das steht so sogar in einem der Bücher - beziehungsweise, das es meistens so ist. Wenn man Viecher zum Beispiel schockfrostet und in kleine Teilchen zerschlägt, darf man sich nicht wundern, wenn man keine Trophäe findet :) Und bei manchen Monstern gibt es keine Trophäe oder man muss mehr tun als nur das Vieh erschlagen um sie zu erlangen. Im Übrigen wende ich das bei mir ja schon an: Der Käferpanzer, das Zahnrad, die Klinge, die Wurfsterne, ... --Efferdan 18:56, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Da war ich nie aktiv dabei, deswegen hab ich das wohl ausgeblendet *g*BRoK-Martin 19:04, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Und ich hab von dem Trophäenkrams das erste Mal nach dem Abenteuer gegen das Riesenkrokodil erfahren. Bis dahin war mir das Konzept unbekannt ;) Sofia Corba 12:15, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Ja das ist für Spieler schwer rauszufinden, ohne Outplaywissen einzusetzen oder Inplay mit der Nase drauf gestoßen zu werden --BRoK-Martin 21:15, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ha! Wunderbar. Effi hat mir gerade bestätigt, dass ich ingame noch nichts über Trophäen weiß (und das obwohl ich drei habe - hihihihi). Sofia Corba 22:34, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Hat sich bisher ja auch kaum einer wirklich drum gekümmert *G* Aber, wird schon noch *muharhar* --Efferdan 23:08, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Armor Ich glaube ich habe einen Sinn für Rüstung gefunden: "Any armor the character wears grants aggravated soak to its granted lethal soak." (Hero page 195) da dies aber nach einer Kurzerklärung über aggravated Damge und Epic Stamina geht,. verstehe ich das so, dass dies nur geht, wenn der Träger aufgrund Epic Stamina Aggravated soaken kann - richtig? Oder gilt der Zusatz mit dem Aggravated Schutz IMMER? Für Body Armor (Demigod page 57) scheint dies dann nicht zu zählen, da die Fortführung "Impenetrable" (God page 66) explizit aggravated soak aufführt. Wie ist das bei Earth Armor (Demigod page 75)? In keinem Boon, dass Earth betrifft wird aggravated explizit erwähnt. Jedoch wird hier eine Rüstung erschaffen (mit Mobility -2 und Hardness - was anscheinend eh nichts bringt, wenn ich das richtig lese; denn Hardness < Gesamtsoak, so dass jemand der durch den Soak kommen kann, Hardness automatisch überwindet). Im Endeffekt wäre dadurch (wenn ich das richtig verstehe, Body Armor immer besser als Earth Armor (außer der Möglichkeit sie selbst zu gestalten) wenn diese keinen aggravated Soak bringen kann. Und allein die XP-Kosten (5 für einen Knack gegen das 4- oder 5-fache der Boonkosten - wobei ich nicht weiß ob man das mit 3 oder 4 multipliziert - ist ein 4er Boon) sprechen Bände, dass man entweder SEHR viel Fluff mögen muss oder komplett ineffektiv bauen will, wenn aggravated hier nichts bringt. Wie wird das gehandhabt? Sofia Corba 20:54, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Oder funktioniert Hardness hier wie folgt: Der Angreifer verliert Würfel zum Schadensverteilen in Höhe des Hardness values? Als Beispiel will ich fix auf Companion page 53 hinweisen (Invulnerable Nail) das folgendes beschreibt: "The area affected gains a Hardness rating (see Scion: Hero, p. 201) equal to the Scion's Epic Stamina. Any attack with fewer damage dice simple bounces off with no effect, while an attack with more damage dice loses a number of dice equal to the Hardness rating before the Scion attempts to soak it (as a special extension of Hardness, which normally only applies to inanimate objects)." Sofia Corba 21:08, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oder gilt der Zusatz mit dem Aggravated Schutz IMMER?" mMn ja. War mir bisher allerdings auch nicht bewusst. Recht bescheuert dass das auf S. 204 nicht nochmal erwähnt wird, aber dennoch eigtl. eindeutig. Bashing Soak und Lethal Soak sind bei Rüstungen 2 unterschiedliche Werte, und Lethal Soak meint (nach S. 195) auch immer Aggravated, unabhängig von Epic Stamina. "Für Body Armor (Demigod page 57) scheint dies dann nicht zu zählen, da die Fortführung "Impenetrable" (God page 66) explizit aggravated soak aufführt." Bisher hätte ich dir da uneingeschränkt zugestimmt. Nach Hero S. 195 sieht es allerdings so aus, als würde "Impenetrable" tatsächlich zusätzlichen Aggravated Soak liefern ("... adds an aggravated soak ..."), sodass aktivierte "Body Armor" plus "Impenetrable" auf Legend B/ 1x Legend L/ 1.5x Legend A rauslaufen würde. Auch "Earth Armor" liefert nach S. 195 Aggravated Soak, also insgesamt dann: Legend B/ 0.5x Legend L/0.5x Legend A. Dazu eben noch Hardness. Immernoch definitiv schlechter als die "BA/I" Combo, sollte allerdings damit stacken(!).* Dann zu Hardness. Hardness stinkt. Im Hero Kampfkapitel (S. 194/195) wird klar gesagt, dass bei lebendigen Zielen diese "alles oder nichts" Regel gilt. Also sobald der Raw Damage Pool die Hardness übersteigt, wird Hardness vollkommen ignoriert (erspart vllt. hin und wieder etwas Würfelei, ist im Endeffekt aber in der Anwendung fürn Arsch). Die Hardness für unbelebte Gegenstände (Hero S. 201) ist jedoch ganz nett, und entspricht stochastisch 0.5 Soak (Soak verhindert eine Stufe Schaden, Hardness einen Würfel, der zu 50% eine Schadensstufe verursacht)**. Soweit ich weiss ist "Invulnerable Nail" die einzige Situation in der die Hardness für Unbelebtes auf Belebtes angewandt wird (und somit auch so ziemlich die einzige Situation in der Hardness spielrelevant Sinn macht). Nach RAW hat "Earth Armor" die vernachlässigbare "fürn Arsch" Variante der Hardness. Und die nach RAW noch nichtmal gegen Aggravated (das hiesse dann nämlich "all-purpose Hardness", oder nur "Hardness", aber nicht wie hier "bashing and lethal Hardness"). Ich persönlich hätte hier aber nichts dagegen, die "Invulnerable Nail" Sonderregel ebenfalls anzuwenden. Selbst damit wäre dieser Stufe 4 Boon immernoch schlechter als die "BA/I" Combo*** (wobei man, wie schon erwähnt, nicht vergessen darf, dass "BA/I/IN" und "EA" stacken würden). Zum Abschluss: "Ich glaube ich habe einen Sinn für Rüstung gefunden:" Zusätzlicher B/L Soak erschien mir auch schon zuvor sinnvoll. ,) Aber ja, der Zusatz auf S. 195 macht sie nochmal um einiges nützlicher. *würde man S.195 ignorieren, oder würde man sagen, die Passage trifft auf "BA" und "EA" nicht zu (obwohl beide explizit "armor" genannt werden, auch im regelrelevanten Teil), sondern eben nur auf "ganz profane" Rüstungen (Tabelle S. 204), wären die endgültigen Soaks tatsächlich 1xB/1xL/0A (bzw. 0.5xA in Kombination mit "I") und 0.5xB/0.5xL/0A. **stimmt bei unbelebten Gegenständen nicht ganz, da die Würfel in diesem Fall automatisch zu Stufen werden. Wendet man die Sonderregel aber auf Lebewesen an, gilt oben gesagtes. ***und beide übernatürlichen Varianten sind lange um einiges schlechter als das profane "Riot Gear". WahookaTheGreat - Also liest du auch, dass Rüstung aggravated Schutz bringt. Denn nach reichlicher Überlegung komme ich auf den Gedanken, dass es gekoppelt an epischer Stamina keinen Sinn ergibt. Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Zu Impenetrable und Body Amor: So kann man das auch lesen, sprich dass Body Armor Legend Bashing, Legend Lethal und dadurch auch Legend Aggravated Schutz bietet. Das wäre dann auch übereinstimmend mit der Grundregel, dass Lethal Schutz immer auch gleich aggravated Schütz ist. Wobei das rechnerisch nur die Aktivierungskosten von Impenetrable mit sich führt, wenn ich das richtig lese. Sprich mit im besten Falle 10 XP kommt man auf Legend Bashing/ Lethal und 1.5 Legend (Helden runden ja glaube immer auf) Aggravated Soak. Geile Sache, das macht Earth komplett unnütz. Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Hardness: Invulerable Nail scheint die Ausnahme für diese Regelung zu sein, da diese nur auf einen kleinen Punkt wirkt, und dort sich all das Ichor konzentriert (kostet zusätzlich auch 2 Legend für einen Angriff). So kann man sagen, dass Earth Armor wahrscheinlich wirklich nur den lächerlichen Hardness-Effekt meint, und dass der Boon für den Arsch ist. Klasse man kann damit die Rüstung genauer basteln (wenn man einen weiteren Earth Boon (Earth 3) besitzt. Also hat man im Endeffekt etwa die Hälfte des Schutzes der Body Armor, einen unnützen Hardness-Wert, mehr Abzüge und zahlt im besten Falle 11 XP und im schlimmsten Falle 15 XP mehr. Da stirbt für mich leider dieser Boon. Fluff ja, aber wenn ich bedenke, dass ich Earth 3 + 4 kaufen müsste (favored läppische 28 XP und 2 Legend zahlen (weil wenn dann auch gleich hübsch machen)) für etwas das weniger bringt als Body Armor, dann runzle ich doch da den Kopf. Schade eigentlich, denn die Idee der Rüstung war nett, aber die Umsetzung ist lachhaft. Viel lustiger wird die Frage, wie das mit Earth 6 (Earth Body) zu sehen ist. Für 1 Legend ist man eine unbewegliche Statue, für 3 Legend und 1 Willpower ist man eine bewegeglich Statue, mit Legend-Wert an Rüstung und Hardness. Nachteilig ist zu sehen, dass man sehr viel mehr wiegt und so Probleme mit der Umgebung bekommt. Wird man hierzu zu einem Objekt, so dass Hardness was bringt oder ist der Boon absolut für die Tonne. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Aktivierungskosten von 3 Legend und 1 Willpower das gleiche Soak-Ergebnis von Body-Armor haben. Wenn hier Hardness wieder nicht zählt, dass frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob der / die Entwickler etwas von Balancing verstehen (kostet ja nur 28 oder 35 XP zum lernen - vergliechen den 5 XP von Body Armor ein Klacks). Und selbst die 28 oder 35 XP sind fragwürdig, ob sinnvoll. Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Earth im speziellen: Klar bin ich mir bewusst, dass diese Earth Armor auch auf andere anwendbar ist, aber ehrlich - warum sollte das jemand machen. Epische Stamina bekommt jeder über kurz oder lang und Body Armor ist dermaßen stark, dass man dumm ist, wenn man sich das nicht holt. Gerade dass es mit Legend voll skaliert rockt das Haus. Ob man dann noch einen unnützen Hardnesseffekt dazubekommt oder Immun gegen Earthspells von Gegnern mit geringerem Legend wird - wuhuuuuu! Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) -Riot Gear sieht a) unstylisch aus und wird b) ab 6 Legend und Body Armor immer schlechter im Vergleich dazu. Aber he - es bleibt IMMER besser als Earth Armor - außer in Style-Fragen. Sofia Corba 05:56, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich würde sagen dass bei einer Rüstung aus Erde hier hardnessregeln für unbelebte Gegenstände angewandt werden. So ganz kann ich der Diskussion aber grad nicht folgen-hab keine Regelbücher zur Hand. Vielleicht sind die beiden Sachen ja auch kombinierbar ?? BRoK-Martin 16:03, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vielleicht sind die beiden Sachen ja auch kombinierbar ??" Wie von mir mehrmals erwähnt, ja."BA/I/IN" + "EA" wäre durchaus drin. Im Endeffekt ist "EA" aber immer schlechter als der "BA" Zweig, und macht von daher höchstens für den Fluff oder in Kombination wirklich Sinn. WahookaTheGreat Und die nächste Frage zu Hardness: Guardian 2 (Aegis) gibt einem Ziel (auch Person) temporäre Hardness. Dann würde hier auch unterschieden werden ob belebt oder unebelebt wegen der Regelauswirkung? (Der Boon ist in Hero page 144 zu finden) Zitat: "By touching a mortal or an object, the Scion grants it a measure of divine physical protection. Her player spends one Legend and one Illpower, then rolls (Stamina + Fortitude), adding her usual bonuses. Successes on this roll then apply to the subject of the Sion's protection as a temporary Hardness rating for the next 24 hours." Sofia Corba 17:07, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Aye, der Unterschied wird mMn auf jeden Fall gemacht. Ausserdem zu beachten: Das ist kein Bonus, sondern die Anzahl der Erfolge wird "as ... Hardness rating" genutzt (und ersetzt demnach die natürliche Hardness eines Gegenstandes). Der Boon, oder besser, Hardness, macht in diesem Zusammenhang allerdings ansatzweise Sinn, da Menschen ja normalerweise weder L noch A soaken können. D.h. hier hilft die Hardness dann u.U. schon. WahookaTheGreat 17:57, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also so wie ich das im deutschen lese is die Härte dann nr ein zusätzlicher Rüstungsschutz, wenn sie auf Menschen angewandt wird. Das die Härte komplett wegfällt wenn sie überschritten wird, deck sich nicht mit dem deutschen Regelwerk: "Jeder Schadenswürfel der die Absorption übersteigt, wird eine automatische Schadensstufe". In dem Fall würde ich es dann so interpretieren, dass die Härte abgezogen wird und der restliche Schaden dann ganz normal (also als Würfel) weiter durchgeht. Dass das bei Legende von 5 nur 3 Punkte Absorption sind, ist schon ziemlich wenig, wenn man die Abzüge bedenkt. Scheint wohl nach dem Credo zu gehen: Kleinvieh mach auch Mist, oder sie scheinen den kritischen Schaden sehr ernst zu nehmen. Ansonsten find ich Erde schon ganz interessantBRoK-Martin 20:47, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das wird so nur bei unbelebtem Zeugs gehandhabt. Die "Kampfreihenfolge" im englischen sagt ausdrücklich: "5) Apply Hardness: If the victim has a Hardness rating against the attack's raw damage type, compare the Hardness with the raw damage. If Hardness is equal or greater the defense absorbs the attack without effect. Otherwise, the damage ignores the defender's Hardness." Und zu Erde gibts zu sagen, dass das meiste nur Fluff ist. Erde 1 rockt noch, dann - naja.Echo Sounding brauch man nicht, ist fluffig. Shaping ist spaßig. Earth Armor witzlos, Earth Travel nett, Earth Body unnötig, Landslide spaßig. Aber wirklich das einzige, wo ich mir sage - joa das wäre was, ist Earth 1. Rest ist Punkte so rausgeben, weil es entweder total schwachsinnig vom Nutzen/Kostenfaktor ist oder totaler Fluff. Ich habe nix gegen etwas Fluff dazu, aber bitte nicht nur.Sofia Corba 21:24, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das steht im Deutschen so nicht explizit drin. Da steht nur drin dass es weiter mit der Schadensberechnung (Schritt 6) geht, wenn der Schaden größer ist. Dass der nich reduziert wird wie normal, steht nicht drin. Also nehme ich es so wie es im Abschnitt Härte steht. Zwei Arten von Härte lese ich sonst auch nirgendsBRoK-Martin 22:19, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das original Regelwerk ist hier, zur Abwechslung mal, vollkommen eindeutig. Sowohl im Fließtext als auch in der zusammengefassten Tabelle ("5) Apply Hardness: If the victim has a Hardness rating against the attack’s raw damage type, compare the Hardness with the raw damage. If Hardness is equal or greater, the defense absorbs the attack without effect. '''Otherwise, the damage ignores the defender’s Hardness'."'' Hero S.195). Zusätzlich auch im Kapitel "Attacking Inanimate Objects", und in der Ausnahmeregelung bei "Invulnerable Nail" (und wenn das alles nicht reichen sollte, auch in Regelforen). Schau mal in der deutschen Entsprechung der Tabelle "Oder of Attack". Aber hey, wir wissen ja schon, dass es das deutsche Regelwerk tatsächlich geschafft hat, noch schlechter zu sein als das englische. Beeindruckend. WahookaTheGreat 00:55, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Härte als Absorption zu betrachten wäre für mich die einzig sinnvolle Lösung. So wie sie im englischen sind kannste die nämlich in die Tonne kloppen und die Knacks, Boons die sowas geben damit auch. Nimmst du sie aber als zusätzliche Absorption werden sie zu nem schönen (wenn auch nicht wirklich mächtigen) Gimmick. Aber wenns nicht englisch ist, muss es ja schlecht sein, das kennen wir ja schon. Übrigens war mein Zitat aus dem deutschen "Order Of Attack". BRoK-Martin 13:04, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Joa, die englische Version kann man in die Tonne kloppen, das stimmt. Aber das deutsche Buch hatte sich mit sehr vielen Übersetzungsfehlern und ungeschikten Ausdrücken in meinen Kopf eingebrannt, dass ich persönlich nicht das deutsche Regelwerk als Quellangabe nehmen würde. Dass in diesem Falle eine in meinen Augen sinnvollere Lösung im deutschen Buch steht ist glaube ich verständlich. Das liegt aber daran, dass die Originalregelung absolut bescheiden ist. Ich mein, ich kann damit leben, nur wird alles an Boons und Knacks was Hardness beinhaltet zum absoluten Oberwitz und ich persönlich werde einen Bogen darum machen. Wriklich jeder Normalo kommt mit einer Waffe über den Hardness-Wert der Earth Armor (sogar bei Legend 10). Dass er im Endeffekt keinen Schaden machen wird ist was anderes, aber Hardness schützt wirklich nur in den geringsten Fällen. Denn Sinn dahinter werden hoffentlich die Entwickler sehen, denn ich finde keinen. Sofia Corba 17:33, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin geneigt die Härte bei lebendigen Wesen wegfallen zu lassen und sie als Absorbtionsstufen/Rüstung zu behandeln, die den rohen Schaden mindert. Alles andere macht für mich eigentlich keinen Sinn. Jens hat recht, da komme ich sogar waffenlos mit Sofia drüber und würde vollen Schaden machen. So ist es zwar immernoch nicht stark, aber gibt immerhin Schutz gegen "Kritischen Schaden", was ja schon ganz praktisch ist. BRoK-Martin 17:57, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) EXKURS: Wenn man Rüstung trägt, dann hat sogar das ansonsten unsinnige Parry einen Sinn. "* Mobility penalties apply only to Dodge DV." (Hero page 193). Sprich es könnte Momente geben, dass Parry mit Rüstung einem Dodge mit Rüstung ebenbürtig ist oder gar besser. Doch wann? Dodge DV: + Athletics + Legend / 2 (hier wird Mobility abgezogen) Parry DV: + Melee or Brawl + Defense / 2 + Athletics + Legend / 2 - Mobilty = + Melee or Brawl + Defense / 2 (nun gehen wir von gleichen Skillwerten aus) (x+y+Legend)/2 - Mobilty =(x+y+Defense)/2 x+y+Legend - 2x Mobility = x+y+Defense Legend = Defense + 2x Mobility Zu Beginn der Scion-Karriere rentiert es sich also schon. Es gibt einige Waffen die einen Defense-Bonus geben, und gepaart mit einer Rüstung (am besten altertümlich) kann so bei niedrigen Legend-Werten was positives rauskommen. Realistsisch gesehen ist es jedoch immer besser nihct getroffen zu werden, so dass ein hoher DV ohne Rüstung einem geringeren DV mit Rüstung vorzuziehen ist. Nun führe ich mal das andere Extrem an: Legend 10, Bodyarmor + EarthArmor (oder Riot Gear - geht um Mobility -2)+ Kite-Shield 10 = Defense - 2x 4 Mobilty -> Defense von 2 (hierbei gibt Shield einen DV - also noch einen - das geht) Es geht hierbei nur um den tatsächlichen DV, ich weiß, dass jemand mit einer Rüstung mehr Soak hat. Falls jemand also schwer gerüstet herumlaufen will und in den Nahkampf geht, kann dies machen. Er sollte dann aber so viel Rüstung haben, dass er sich im Falle eines Treffers wenig zu sorgen hat. Hinzukommt aber, dass Mobility auch beim Angriff hindert. Sprich eine Dose trifft auch schlechter. Der Exkurs wird wahrscheinlich keinen interessieren, wollte es aber trotzdem mal aufführen. Sofia Corba 19:44, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich finds durchaus interessantBRoK-Martin 22:15, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC)